Chocolate amargo
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Antes de darse cuenta, ya había comprado una tablilla de chocolate completa para llevársela a Erwin, aun cuando eso supuso gastar mucho más de lo que había previsto. Realmente no le importaba, era un lujo que podía permitirse si se trataba de Erwin. Especialmente ese día. [Drabble para la EruRi Week del grupo Eruri Erwin 愛 Levi (ACTIVO)].


**Esta drabble es para la EruRi** **Week** **del grupo Eruri** **Erwin** **愛** **Levi** **(ACTIVO) y también por el cumpleaños de Erwin, aunque un poco atrasado porque ayer no estuve en casa todo el día. Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Chocolate amargo**

—Entonces, ¿dices que se llama chocolate amargo?

La expresión del comandante mientras sostenía la extraña tablilla era una perfecta mezcla entre curiosidad y desconfianza; ésta última no pasó desapercibida para Levi, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la desdeñosa mirada que Erwin le ofrecía al dulce. Él, que acababa de regresar del pueblo luego de una encomienda más bien burocrática, no estaba de humor para verle desconfiar del presente que con tanto esfuerzo había elegido para ofrecerle.

Una mujer que vendía en la calle le había ofrecido probar una pequeña porción del peculiar postre y, aunque se había dejado llevar por el "amargo" en el nombre y la insistencia de la mujer, tuvo que admitir que el sabor era bastante bueno, incluso para alguien como él que no disfrutaba de los sabores demasiado dulces. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había comprado una tablilla completa para llevársela a Erwin, aun cuando eso supuso gastar mucho más de lo que había previsto.

Realmente no le importaba, era un lujo que podía permitirse si se trataba de Erwin. Especialmente ese día.

—Si no vas a comerlo devuélvemelo, se lo daré a mi caballo —respondió ante su negativa, estirando una mano hacia su superior para recuperarlo.

—No he dicho que no vaya a comerlo—dijo Erwin sin apartar la mirada del chocolate—, solo estoy... intrigado. ¿Cómo puede algo amargo tener un sabor dulce? Además, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los dulces?

—No me gustan —respondió esquivando su mirada. Pero Erwin no tenía que ser adivino para saber que se había sonrojado.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo compraste?

—No es para mí.

—Sé que lo probaste antes, de lo contrario no lo hubieras traído.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el despacho y, una vez más, Erwin sonrió victorioso. No sólo había logrado que su capitán se sonrojara, también lo había dejado sin palabras, todo el mismo día. Ese debía ser su día de suerte.

—Olvídalo, se lo daré a Hanji —comentó Levi irritado, más por su propia reacción que por la negativa del rubio, después de todo, él no era de los que se deprimen por un rechazo.

Algunos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos hombres, en especial por la urgencia que parecía tener la persona al otro lado, pero Levi no pudo evitar agradecer la interrupción.

—Es tarde, atiende tus obligaciones —comentó mientras le daba la espalda para irse.

—Levi, espera —le detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta-. Lo comeré si lo pruebas también.

— ¿Tanto así desconfías de mí? Creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa época —respondió ocultando todo rastro de decepción, luego de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, creía haberse ganado al menos un poco de su confianza—. Abriré la puerta antes de que la rompan...

—Solo un poco —insistió, y Levi no pudo negarse.

—Bien.

Bastó con que Levi diera una mordida a la tablilla para que Erwin acortara la distancia que les separaba, estirándose sobre su escritorio para unir sus labios a los del capitán y compartiendo un profundo beso con sabor a chocolate. El dulce no tardó en fundirse en sus bocas, desapareciendo por completo mientras su necesidad de cercanía se acrecentaba.

El beso se prolongó por más tiempo del esperado y, pronto, quienquiera que estuviera llamando a la puerta terminó por rendirse. A ese beso siguieron muchos más, que continuaron incluso después de que la tablilla de chocolate hubo desaparecido por completo en sus bocas, al igual que sus uniformes bajo las manos ajenas.

—Tenías razón, es muy dulce... delicioso —susurró el rubio contra los labios de Levi, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de reclamar sus labios nuevamente.

—Te lo dije —respondió simplemente, pero Levi sabía que eso era mentira. Antes, cuando había probado el chocolate en el pueblo, estaba seguro de que no había sido tan dulce como ahora, que su sabor se había combinado con el de los labios de su pareja.

Erwin le robó varios besos y suspiros antes de permitir que se marchara, aunque aquello solo fue porque de nuevo llamaban a la puerta, ahora con mucha más urgencia, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo hasta el final del día.

Al final, ese sí había sido su día de suerte.

Y el chocolate pasó a convertirse en una tradición por los años siguientes, al igual que aquella frase que Levi susurraba en su oído al terminar la tablilla…

* * *

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Levi, quien sostenía en sus manos una tablilla de chocolate que ya había comenzado a derretirse. Como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto unas cien veces más pesado, Levi acercó el dulce hasta su boca, comiéndolo con dificultad mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el despacho oscuro y vació, buscando de forma inconsciente algo que sabía que no encontraría.

No supo si fue por los recuerdos que el "dulce" le traía o por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a fluir sin que se diera cuenta, pero no recordaba que el chocolate tuviera un sabor tan amargo. Al menos no cuando lo probaba en la boca de Erwin.

Era ya el segundo cumpleaños que pasaba sin él, pero el dolor estaba tan fresco como el día de su muerte.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin —susurró mirando la joya que por años adornara el cuello de su amado.

Aunque el sabor ya no fuera como lo recordaba, festejar el cumpleaños de su pareja con una tablilla de chocolate era una tradición que no iba a dejar perder por los años que le quedaran de vida, que, francamente, esperaba que fueran pocos, pues sabía que el sabor amargo se quedaría en su boca hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.


End file.
